Rorschach
Remy Feistl is a character of "Descendants", role-played by Alvie'. Goals * Screw around with the NYC goverment * Expose dirty secrets all around NYC * Find a new place to live in Abilities / Skills Teleportation He has the ability to teleport and can mark an area with what would look like a big "smudge" of ink, to which he can recall at will. Demon Physiology (Ink Demon) His biology is.....different, with most of his body composed of a ink-like substance, which does allow him to be more stealthy and nimble in combat, but does not make him immune to physical harm. He is capable of disguising into human (transforming into human form), yet he will lose most of his stealth capabilities. * Breaking locks * Hacking * Flexible, Amateur Acrobat Roll Buffs * +2 perception * +2 stealth (nullified in human form) * +1 technology/science rolls (become +2 in human form) General Info / Backstory His personalty is pretty split between his two forms. While in his demon form, he chooses the alias of Rorschach. Meanwhile, in his human form, he picked the brand logo of DedSec/DEDSEC which he...is not affraid to share with others. Items / Equipment * His Mask * Backpack * Spray Paint Cans * Utility Knife * Multi functional tool * Lighter * Personal Laptop * Crowbar * Photo Camera * 1.5 m Length Iron Chain * Earpiece communication devices crafted by himself Backstory Remy lived his life as an orphan.....once when his parents died as....acceptable casualties on the first nuke attack, and a second time when the nuke hit Metropolis and whatever was left of his shattered family became ashes . . . he survived the first one through nothing short of a miracle.......the second one though....he didn't really survive it. He stared down on the nuke as it fell from the sky, knowing there is nothing he could do, he simply stood there, waiting for it to be over with, but someone else had bigger plans for him....when he opened his eyes he found himself in a black void, spaceless and timeless. Either something took pitty on him, or he became a pawn in someone's game....oddly enough, he remembers an odd mix of those two events....one thought popped into his head....the location of his first home. New York....when looking into the void he felt like he had his eyes closed at all times, when he tried to open them, he found himself staring at the rubble which was his home once, although a close look in a mirror shard showed him what he became . . . or, at least that's how HE remembers it, or at least one of the ways he does. One time he remembers it one way, another time he remembers another way. These days, he lives as a college student, blending in with the humans. He earns a...modest income, being an orphan grants him a social scholarship, he....also helps other students cheat, helping them during tests, crafting devices for students to cheat, mainly small earpieces, along with a bluetooth earpiece tied around the neck like a necklace, and also as a DJ in New York's . . . less High Class night clubs, mainly music that he makes while he ditches classes or not sleeping during the nights. Trivia * Rorschach's faceclaim is Zero, an Original Character created by PrinceCanary. * Rorschach's faceclaim for his human form is Wrench of Watch Dogs 2. Category:Characters Category:Descendants Category:Lone Wolves